gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts
This is the Story of the Life of Robert Mcroberts, from his Childhood, to the Wars hes fought in, to his current life. Early Childhood On July 16, 1680, Robert Owsley was born, to Thomas Owsley and Anne Harris, in Stafford, Virignia colony. Thomas Owsley had immigrated from England a meare Four years earlier, since then he had been given command of a small detachment of state Militia, and had accumulated 650 acres of land to his name. His detachment of men was assigned to defend the Rappahannok River from Native American Attacks. On the 8th of June in 1682, Native Americans attacked Thomas Owsley's Plantation. The Native Americans set fire to the fields, and attacked the house directly. Thomas had a few men over for a night of Gambling when the attack began. They all grabbed muskets and rushed outside. There were five of them against twenty Native Americans. They skirmished for a few minutes with the Natives, until they left. One of Thomas' buddies was mortally wounded, and another two had small wounds. This would have major effects on Robert's life. Thomas felt life in the Colonies was much to dangerous for his son. Robert, along with his Great Uncle William Harris, who was sent with him to keep him safe, boarded a boat for England. Robert arrived at a small town in Somerset county named Stoguersey, he lived with his family there, and eventually became a novice surveyor. When he was fourteen, he set off to make his fourtune in London. Years in London﻿ When Robert arrived in London, he had almost nothing to his name, except he was the son of the Colonist. With what little money he had, he scraped together enough money to get himself a small wharf in London Harbour. He conserved his money well, and within Three years began a newspaper, the London Manifest, which became immensly popular, Robert began saving, and planned to make a Journey back to Virginia and meet his father. On night in a tavern, he met a bloke by the name of Captian Ryan who offered a ride to the New World. He gathered a crew and he and Robert set sail for Virginia in 1701, however, as they were exiting the Thames River, a British Warship approached, by order of the King all merchant vessels capable of Navy service were to be taken. There was a Succession dispute over the throne of Spain, and it had just Erupted into war. Robert Owsley would not be leaving Europe for a good while. The War of Spanish Succession Robert, after seeing the glory won by officers in the Army, decided to enlist. In 1704 at the age of 24, Robert was named a captain in the British Artillery. His first taste of combat was the bloody Battle of Blenheim. French, Spanish amd Bavarian Troops squared off against a smaller Army of British, Dutch, Prussians, and Hessians. He skillfully directed his Artilley in support of his troops, but when Commander John Furgeson, who was in charge of an Infantry Regiment, died, Robert was thrust into his position as all other officers who outranked him were dead or in a very important position. As Robert took command, The Bavarians and French were launching an attack. Most of the left flank was fleeing from the filed, and Robert desperatly attempted to hold them together. Only the Hessian Mercenaries remained, Robert would come to have great admiration for them. Robert reorganized his soldiers and launched a massive counterattack. Just as he was pushing the French back, a bullet struck him in the shoulder, he would be in bedridden for several months because of this, however, the English and Hessian soliders destroyed the French left and outflanked them, causing the army to rout. Robert would be given a position as Lieutenant Colonel, and he would fight in Spanish Flanders and the Low Countries for the greater portion of the War. When it concluded, he was hailed back as his towns Hero. In 1714, after the wars conclusion, he set sail for the New World, however this voyage would not go as planned. Adventures in Algeria The Voyage to the Carribean gone Wrong. Robert's Ship, the Diadem, headed Southwest, towards the Port Royal, Jamacia, where his Ship was going to ressuply then head to the Province of Virginia. A few days into the Voyage, disaster struck. Events that would lead to this had been building up for years in the Barbary Coast of North Africa. North Africa was home to many Muslim Pirates, who would prey on the shipping of European Nations, and take the sailors and passengers as slaves. They offered to stop this, however if the European Nation would pay a certian sum of money every year. The War of Spanish Succession had forced these payments to be ended so they could be used for the War effort. As a Result the Barbary Pirates began preying on English shipping once more. Up Until 1714, the English Medditeranian and Atlantic Fleet which had been blockading French and Spanish ports, had also protected the Merchant vessels. Now that the War in Europe was over, the Pirates took advantage of the lack of the English Warships and began a horrific reign of terror on the English Merchant vessels. Robert as a Slave ''The Diadem﻿ ''was confronted by a Ship in service of the Dey of Algeria. Soon, she was boarded by the Pirates. The crew put up a valiant resistance, but was forced into the Lower decks. Robert Owslley and his crew surrendered to the Pirates. They were boared onto the Pirate's Ship and were forced to watch ''the Diadem ''be burned and sink. Robert Mcroberts was taken to the slave Markets of Algeris, where he was sold as a Slave. He was forced to work in the heat for many long days, until he and his fellow Englishmen who had just became slaves made a Genious plan. In the middle of the night, he and his fellow Slaves, snuck into thier Masters room. The used thier chains to tie the master to his bed posts, then they slipped out of the farm. The Great Escape Robert and his fellow escapee's had devised a daring plan to get back home. They would travel by Land, to the Spanish City of Melila, which was on the shores of North Africa. Then they would use money they toke from thier master in Algeris, to buy for transportation to Algericras in mainland spain. Then they would walk a few miles to the recently won British Possesion of Gilbraltar. The Treaty of Uterct, which ended the War of Spanish Succession, awarded England the Rock of Gilbraltar, one of the most defensive and valuable places in the world. Robert and the Escapee's would then use connections in Gilbraltar to get a ride back to England and freedom. The plan was darring enough, without the fact that they would be hunted down. For Several weeks they evaded capture, but while they were outside of the City of Oran some men approached them. They claimed they had an arrest warrent for him, but Robert attempted to fool them that they were Spanish Merchants, however, Roberts Accent gave him away. Back to England Robert and the rest of the Outlaws were taken to Prision in Algeris. Their old master had died, and they waited in Prison until they would be sold of to new different masters. One day while waiting in Jail, the Jailkeep came up and open his cell. He had in his hand a Letter and a pouch of Gold. The Citizens of Stoguersey had Ransomed Robert back. Robert was shocked, and at first could not believe it. He eventualy went with the Jail keeper and boarded a ship for England. The moment he arrived, he used what money he had left in England to make an Mercenary Army. He hired men from Austria, England, Ireland, Prussia, Spain, France and even a few from Sicily. In 1716 he aquired the Ship, HMS Warrior, and set sail for Algeris. Robert Meets the Dey of Algeris Robert and his band of Mercenaries landed in the Harbour of Algeris. None expected an Amphibious attack like that. Robert and his Mercenaries headed for the Jail he had been kept in. When he arrived, he found none of his fellow escapee's and interregated a new Jailkeeper. He said that they had been sent off to do work in the Dey's Minefields in the Atlas Mountains. Robert was furious and threw the Jailkeeper to the ground. The Jailkeeper then chuckled, "I bet most of them are dead". Robert Lost it. He pulled out a Flintlock pistol and shot the Jailkeeper in the side. The Jailkeeper would die a slow agonizing death. Robert soon with his band of Mercenaries rushed towards the Dey's Palace. They burst in and killed all of the Dey's guards. Robert held the Dey at gunpoint, ready to end his life, when the Dey begged for mercy. Apparently, Roberts friends had not been killed, but were working at a Drydock in Constantine. Robert set down his Pistol and began to talk with the Dey. They soon reached an agreement of what would happen next. The Treaty of Algeris (1716) -All English Slaves would be released from Algeris -The Algerians would never attack English Shipping again, or face destruction -Payments will resume -A Trade Agreement will be made -Simmilar offers would be granted to other European Nations The Proposal was approved by the Dey, and was sent to Parlament in London. Many in Parlament did not want to resume the high payments. There was a vocal minority who had family enslaved, they supported Roberts Proposal to a great degree. The vocal minority told false reports of torture and murder, and got most of the Citizens on thier side. This changed the opinions of many members of Parliment, because they would need votes in the upcoming election. The Proposal approved Parlament and went into effect. Robert was promised to be Knighted for his Actions by the King, and was granted alot of Gold to make his Journey to the new world. He also recieved a Sword from the Crusades, the Sword of St. John. Even though he was a Catholic, he was much respected by the Protestant Government. The Sword of St.John The Voyages to the New World and why Robert Commited Treason After his Successful return to England, Robert again boarded a ship for the New World, HMS Dauntless. This time, his ship made it to Port Royal, Jamacia. The Dauntless, toke supplies and soon left for Williamsburg, Virginia. Robert, when arriving at his fathers plantation, found it in possesion of his brother, Thomas Jr., apparently Robert's Father had died 3 years ago. Robert was devestated by this and in sadness, once again sailed back home for England. Robert was greeted by the King personally, and the knighting ceremony took place. As it was about to be concluded, the King said Robert had to deny the practice of Transubstantiation, a core Catholic belief. Unknown by Robert, the former King, James II, that last of the Catholic Kings had returned from Exile in France. With supporters in Catholic Ireland and Scotland, he raised a massive army to retake the throne. They were defeated by the supporters of the King. Public Opinion was greatly against Catholics, and Parliament passed a new Bill, which required all holders of a royal title or public office, deny the practice of transubstantiation, to prevent Catholics from recieving Titles or Offices. As soon as the King said this, Robert walked out on him. Robert's faith mattered more than being a Knight. The King was furious, and later ordered Robert Mcroberts to be arrested, but he was too late. Robert had boarded another ship for the new world. With the Intentions of moving his Family to the Catholic friendly colony of Maryland. Robert the Outlaw Robert reached his brothers plantation in a few weeks. When he arrived, there was a note on the Plantations door. The British Army contingent had arrived a few days early and taken his Family hostage. Robert knew that he would be killed or his family would if he agreed to the King's demands. Robert out of options did the insane. He went to Baltimore, and hired a group of thieves, thugs and bandits and a Priest. He offered his gang a good deal of money to help him take down the British ship which took his family. He asked the Priest to come and guide him through his Journey. Robert had heard from other sailors in the Tavern that the Ship needed to stop in British Senegambia to take some more hostages. Robert hired a merchant vessel armed with 48 cannon. Robert sailed directly across the Atlantic in Hurricane season and caused some damage to his ship. Nevertheless, he encountered the British ship of the coast of La Coruna, Spain. They attacked in the dark of night, and got next to the British ship undetected. Robert ordered the ship to boardside, then grapple hooks were thrown onto the British ships decks. The crew boarded the ship swifty and after losing 3 men, took control of the Entire ship. Robert's Family was transfered to Robert's Ship, and the question remained of what to do with the rest of the crew. Some of the men wanted them killed, but Robert's Priest, Father Harris, advised against this. Robert decided to let the Sailors return to England, so they could tell of Robert's Victory. Robert then took his family to Lisbon, Portugal. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:EITC Category:Fan Creations Category:Royale Alliance